Silencer 2
by Hesturoth
Summary: Luka hears about Marinette and Adrien getting together and doesn't take it as well as he'd hoped he would.


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Marinette is happy with Adrien. Marinette is happy with Adrien." That mantra kept replaying in Luka's head over and over at the news that she and Adrien had finally gotten together. Unfortunately, it must not have worked as the purple butterfly entered his Kitty Section mask yet again.

"Silencer, I am Hawk Moth. Losing the love of your life is a catastrophe I know all too well. I'm going to give you the power to steal their voices once again so they can never profess their love to one another again."

Luka held up the mask to his face. A purple cloud of smoke washed over Luka, leaving him as Silencer once again. He ran across the rooftops and was at Marinette's balcony in no time. He slipped inside and saw his targets playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III together. He was almost pleased seeing how cool and collected Marinette was and how frantic Adrien was trying to just put up anything resembling a fight... and failing. Marinette really was as awesome as he'd known her to be.

He slipped behind them and was about to attack when their phones went off with an Akuma Alert. He saw them look at a picture of him running along the rooftops and then at each other nervously before catching a glimpse of him out of the corner of their eyes. Both teens swirled around, taking a defensive stance with Adrien foolishly trying to protect Marinette... as if Marinette would ever be in danger from him, akumatized or not.

Before Adrien could react, Silencer placed a finger over Adrien's lips as he let out a "Shhh" sound.

A green floating blob left Adrien's mouth as the two teens stared in shock. It said phrases like, "Who Marinette? Yeah! She's a really good friend." and "You're awesome, Marinette." before getting sucked into Silencer's helmet.

Silencer turned his eyes to Marinette and held up a hand. Talking with it in Adrien's voice, Silencer said, "Don't worry Marinette. I could never hurt you... even if you hurt me a thousand times over. But I can't bear the thought of Adrien telling you he loves you." With that, Silencer exited the room.

Once on the balcony, Hawk Moth spoke into Silencer's head. "Excellent work Silencer. Now go wreak some havoc in general to make sure Ladybug and Cat Noir show up so you can steal their voices too." Silencer began leaping from couple to couple, only stealing one of their voices each time.

Meanwhile, back in Marinette's room. "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up and get your voice back." Marinette watched out her window as Silencer was attacking random couples on the street now. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She heard a beep come from her phone. Looking down, she saw it was a text from Adrien.

**I'm not worried, I'm sure they will. But father wants me to come home during any akuma attacks.**

"It's okay Adrien, I'm sure he's concerned for your safety." Adrien seemed to wince ever so slightly at that, but she continued. "I'll walk you down." Marinette did all of the talking and Adrien simply waved goodbye as they made it through the bakery and to the waiting car Adrien knew would be there.

* * *

Marinette gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek and blushed before saying, "Everything will be okay." Adrien nodded, kissed Marinette on the cheek, making her blush even more, and then stepped into the car.

Marinette waved at the car until it was gone from sight before she heard Tikki in her purse. "Marinette! The akuma!"

"Oh... right!" Marinette rushed back inside and up to her room, telling her parents she had forgotten her phone and needed to text Adrien something as she ran through the bakery. Once in the apartment, she took a deep breath as Tikki floated into her line of sight. "I'm worried, Tikki. What if he steals my voice again and we get stuck? I'm sure he won't fall for calling my Lucky Charm like he did last time."

"It's a chance we just have to take." Marinette assumed the concern on Tikki's face was the same concern she had.

"Let's get Adrien his voice back! Tikki! Spots On!" In a flash of pink, Ladybug stood where Marinette used to be.

Once Adrien got to the mansion, he ran through the foyer and up the stairs to his room. Once safely inside, Adrien stopped to take a breath. Plagg floated up and smirked at Adrien. "Glad I had you make those recordings now?" Adrien just looked at Plagg with concern. "Don't worry kid. It'll work as long as you're the one pushing the button on the recording. It's about your intent as well as the actual sound of the words. So, as long as you intend to say them, which is accomplished by pushing the button to play the recording, it'll do what you want."

Adrien pulled out his phone, held up his fist with the miraculous on it, and pushed the play button. "Plagg! Claws Out!" came from the phone as Plagg was sucked into the ring. In a flash of green, Cat Noir stood where Adrien had been. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Wanting to be sure everything would work, he pulled out his baton and found the recordings from his phone available on his baton. He tapped the play button again. "Cataclysm!" His ring started to glow with power. He reached down and touched a wadded-up piece of paper in his waste basket, turning it to ash. He tapped the next play button. "Plagg. Claws In." In a flash, Adrien was back, and nodded at Plagg.

"That's going to cost you a wheel of camembert," Plagg deadpanned at his chosen. Adrien held out his hand towards Plagg's cheese cabinet as if to say _go ahead_. Plagg zipped over and phased into the cabinet. One loud belch later, and Plagg immerged happily from the cabinet. Adrien just smiled and shook his head, patting Plagg on the head.

Plagg was about to protest, but Adrien clicked play on his phone once again. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

* * *

Ladybug was fighting Silencer and trying desperately to not lose her voice this time. She saw Cat Noir drop down behind him silently and start making his way over to them as quietly as possible. As he pulled out his baton, Silencer must have heard him as he spun around quickly, placed a finger on his lips, and shushed him. Both Silencer and Ladybug were confused when nothing happened.

Cat Noir smirked, opened the end of his staff, and clicked play. "Cataclysm!" came from the baton and his ring powered up. Silencer's eyes widened before making a hasty retreat.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir pursued him, Ladybug looked over at Cat Noir and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" Cat Noir deadpanned and typed on his baton. Ladybug's yoyo beeped. She opened it and read his text.

**Ha. Ha. Silencer got me as a civilian before I could transform.**

"So... how did you transform?"

**Plagg had me record my commands.**

"And it works?" Cat Noir held up his hand with the black power still bubbling on the ring. He twisted it back and forth a little as if to say _see, it works_. "Wow!"

Cat Noir was pole vaulting over to the next roof behind Ladybug as a foot came out of nowhere and tripped her. She tumbled along the roof. In an instant, Silencer was on top of her, touching her lips and shushing her. Her mouth gave up the red blob like before. Silencer sucked it into his helmet. Cat Noir was about to pounce on Silencer when he dodged. Cat Noir landed hand-first on the roof, causing it to disintegrate and all three of them to start freefalling into the room below.

Cat Noir found himself on top of Ladybug after landing. He hopped up quickly and pulled her up just in time for them to see Silencer leap out of the room and to the next building. Ladybug looked at him with a look of utter disdain. She typed furiously on her yoyo.

**What am I supposed to do now? Tikki didn't have me record my commands.**

Cat Noir's ring beeped as he typed on his baton. He looked at it and them typed some more.

**Got you covered. Plagg had me record your commands also. Three minutes left.**

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir with a soft smile, which then turned to confusion. She typed again on her yoyo.

**What about transformation phrases?**

Cat Noir gave her a toothy smile before replying.

**I got those too. The last time we had to recharge together midbattle.**

He typed on his baton a bit more. Ladybug's yoyo chimed, but it was four sound files, appropriately named, instead of a text. Ladybug smiled at him again and kissed him on the cheek in gratitude.

Cat Noir blushed a little until ring beeped again. He held it up and she could see one claw and the pad was left. She nodded, looked around, and then up at the open sky above them. She got a sinking feeling that Silencer, and thus Hawk Moth, could be hiding out and watching them. This was not a good place for Cat Noir to recharge.

Ladybug grabbed his hand, led him out of the room, and into the hallway. Spotting the stairs, she led him down a floor. They knocked on a door and got no answer. Ladybug tried the handle and it was locked. She kicked the door in and then held out her hand for Cat Noir to enter. She pulled the door shut behind him and typed on her yoyo.

**I'll stand guard while you recharge.**

**Thanks. But I'm not alone in here. Looks like a babysitter. I do see a bathroom though. Going to recharge in there.**

Ladybug entered the room after reading the text from Cat Noir. She looked around and found a pen and some paper. She wrote out a note for the rather discombobulated babysitter. _Cat Noir and I lost our voices fighting the akuma. He needs to recharge his powers and then we'll be gone. The door will get fixed whenever we finish the fight._

The babysitter nodded, but still looked wide-eyed between Ladybug and the door. Ladybug noticed a green flash under the bathroom door before Cat Noir came out and smiled at her. He bowed grandly to the babysitter before running out the door after Ladybug.

* * *

Hawk Moth was contemplating what had transpired with Silencer. He apparently had already captured Cat Noir's voice as a civilian, but Cat Noir had figured out a way around not having his voice and was still able to transform along with using his power. But now, he had Ladybug's voice too. He wondered if she had prepared for this like Cat Noir had.

"Silencer, engage them again and see if Ladybug is able to call for her Lucky Charm on her own, like Cat Noir did with his Cataclysm."

Silencer jumped on Cat Noir from his hiding place as soon as the heroes returned to the top floor of the building that was now missing a roof. Ladybug watched them struggle and decided to try out the recordings Cat Noir had sent her. She pressed the play button and "Lucky Charm!" could be heard. Silencer and Cat Noir both looked over to see Ladybug holding a red and black spotted balloon and looking at it just as confused as they were.

"That's a pity," Hawk Moth said to himself. "And just when I thought we had the advantage finally." He watched silently as the rest of the fight played out.

Silencer was about to grab Cat Noir ring when Ladybug popped the balloon behind Silencer's head, startling him. Cat Noir whipped out his baton and hit the play button. "Cataclysm!" He touched Silencer's helmet as soon as he started to turn back around to face him. It turned to ash and crumbled, releasing a black butterfly and a rather large number of various colored blobs.

Ladybug caught and purified it silently. She threw the balloon fragment into the air and tapped play on her yoyo. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The ladybugs swarmed over everything. When they cleared, Luka was sitting on the floor looking startled.

Ladybug leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry things didn't work out like you wanted, but I'm sure everything will work out for you in the end."

"Thanks, Ladybug. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

Cat Noir walked up to them after dusting himself off. "It's okay, Luka. We certainly understand your feelings."

They looked up at the repaired roof and then decided to take the stairs down, exiting out the front door.

Luka walked off towards his houseboat and the heroes took off back up to the rooftops.

Before parting ways, Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's arm. "Thanks, Cat. If it hadn't been for you being prepared for us losing our voices again, Hawk Moth might've won."

"I'm just glad Plagg's idea worked. To be honest, I was skeptical."

"Well, give him some extra camembert from me."

"I will." Cat Noir smiled brightly at Ladybug and they ran in opposite directions.

Later that day, Adrien showed back up at Marinette's... to finish getting his hat handed to him at Ultimate Mecha Strike III.


End file.
